La décadence d'une âme oubliée
by Psyro
Summary: La guerre est terminée et Harry sombre dans la folie...Dumbledore manipulateur Mort Oneshot


Disclaimer : Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas et je ne gagne pas d'argent en écrivant cette histoire.

Attention, cette histoire parle de mort, de souffrance, de folie. C'est aussi anti-Dumbledore :D

Note de l'auteur : C'est mon deuxième oneshot et cette fois c'est plus sombre, enfin à vous de voir... C'est un Harry/Hermione, mais en réalité, c'est plus compliqué que ca :D

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La décadence d'une âme oubliée

Harry marchait sans but dans la pénombre de la nuit, il ne savait pas du tout où il était mais il savait que tout était fini. Si la mort ne venait pas le chercher maintenent, il sombrerait dans la folie. Pour lui, ca lui était égale. Il voulait juste oublier. Oublier les cris, oublier les pleurs, oublier la mort oublier la douleur... Au fond, la douleur était déjà en quelque sorte oubliée n'est-ce pas? Il ne ressentait plus rien, et il savait qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais exprimer ses émotions, qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais former des phrases cohérentes, seul des sons sortaient encore de sa bouche. Mais de toute façon, à qui parlerait-il? Il n'avait plus personne, et pourtant il était jeune. Très jeune. Il était toujours aussi petit pour son âge, mais ses vêtements déchirés et le sang dessus le rendaient beaucoup plus vieux. D'une certaine façon, il avait perdu sa jeunesse avant même de l'avoir vécue. Il avait tout perdu, et il aurait dû s'en douter depuis ce fatidique Halloween, le jour de la mort de ses parents. Sa vie avait pris un tournant à ce moment là et il n'y avait plus aucun moyen de revenir en arrière. La magie ne lui servait plus à rien, et après tout, elle ne lui avait apportée que des ennuis. Il détestait ce pouvoir, un grand pouvoir implique de grandes responsabilités, n'était-ce pas cela qu'il avait entendu un jour en allant voir un film moldu? Oui, c'était bien cela même s'il n'arrivait plus à se souvenir du titre. Mais qu'importe après tout, cette phrase le hantait depuis qu'il avait commencé à errer. Le pouvoir qu'il avait. Qu'il avait eu... Lui avait tout pris. Tout sauf la responsabilité du monde des sorciers. C'est comme si il était responsable de leur survie à tous. Mais aujourd'hui il en avait assez. Il voulait juste oublier, oublier et partir loin. Loin dans les ténèbres, loin de sa magie. Et après tout, il l'avait vaincu ce monstre. Il ne voulait plus rien avoir à faire avec ce monde qui lui avait tout prit, maintenent que les sorciers avaient leur paix, il ne lui restait plus qu'à chercher la sienne.

Il continua à errer jusqu'au levé du soleil, et il se demanda encore une fois pourquoi. Pourquoi lui? Il n'était pas différent des autres. En tout cas, au tout début, il ne l'était pas, mais malgrè lui, il savait que personne d'autre n'aurait pû faire ce qu'il avait fait. Un acte tellement immonde qu'il ne pouvait même plus y penser... Que disait-il là? Bien sûr qu'il pouvait y penser, il ne faisait que ca depuis,.. depuis qu'il avait... Non, non, non, pas ca !

Les oiseaux s'envolèrent en entendant son cri. Même eux ne pouvaient plus rester près de lui, il était devenu un monstre. Et Hedwig, son compagnon depuis toujours, qui l'avait toujours soutenu, qui avait supporter tous ses changements d'humeur,... Même Hedwig ne pouvait plus rester près de lui sans lui donner des coups de bec. Mais de toute façon, sa chouette avait périt juste après de la main d'un mangemort...

Il l'avait fait, ce qu'il redoutait depuis toujours dans ses rêves, il était devenu comme Lui ! Comme ce monstre immonde qui à détruit sa vie. Il avait beau se dire que c'était pour le bien, qu'il le fallait, cela n'enlevait pas le goût amer qui lui restait dans la bouche, celui du sang. Il était sale et ne révait que d'une seule chose, se purifier, se purifier grâce à l'oubli. Pour retrouver son innoncence perdue il y a si longtemps. Au fond, en sauvant les autres, il avait perdu tout espoir de se sauver lui-même. En sauvant les autres, il avait scellé définitivement son destin. Il avait choisit de se pervertir, de vendre son âme au diable. Et bien que cela fût la seule solution possible pour se débarraser de Lui, il ne se le pardonnerait jamais. Et il ne pourra plus jamais regarder quiconque dans les yeux. Il était condamné à marcher sans but jsuqu'à ce que la mort le juge apte à la rejoindre. Mais il doutait que cela puisse arriver. Pas après ce qu'il s'était passé. Il l'avait tué bon sang ! Il avait du sang sur les mains. Et il ne parlait pas de Voldemort mais de la personne qui comptait le plus à ses yeux. Qui l'avait aidé de nombreuses fois, son amour de toujours. Oui ! Il avait tué Hermione ! Et par la même occasion, il s'était tué lui-même et Voldemort avec.

L'amour, l'arme que ne connaissait pas Voldemort d'après Dumbledore. Plus jamais, plus jamais il n'écouterait son vieux mentor qui l'avait trahit d'une manière incroyable. C'est vrai qu'il était à blamer pour ce meurtre...

Mais Dumbledore le savait! Il le savait depuis toujours. Ce bout de prophétie manquante ! L'amour sacrifié sauvera le monde ! Et alors ! Que le monde aille se faire voir ! Il avait tué son amour. Pour lui, le monde n'existait plus! Hermione était son monde, il n'en avait que faire des autres, qui vivaient en l'admirant pour une chose qu'il regrettait plus que tout. Il aurait bien aimé les tuer tous pour sourire alors qu'il avait perdu son amour...

Et c'était de sa faute... Il ne sentait même plus les larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues. Il était mort émotionellement. Le moment où l'épée de gryffondor est rentrée en contact avec sa peau... Ce moment-là, son âme disparut en même temps que la vie qu'il avait pris. C'était il y a à peine un jour maintenent, mais pour lui, cela faisait déjà une eternité.

En plus, il avait condamné leur futur, ils ne pourront plus jamais se voir, ils ne pourront plus jamais se toucher ni s'aimer. Il s'était banni du paradis en accomplissant cet acte ignoble et probablement qu'il finirait par rejoindre Voldemort en enfer... C'était mieux ainsi de toute façon, il n'avait pas la force de faire face à Hermione. De faire face à ses crimes. Il ne l'aurait probablement plus jamais. Cette célébrité l'avait usé au-delà des mots. Il était vieux...

Plus le soleil se levait dans le ciel et plus il sombrait dans la dépression la plus intense que quiconque ait jamais connue. Ses pensées devenaient de plus en plus confuses. De plus en plus sombres, remplies d'images de sa bien-aimée qui se vidait de tout son sang. Et ce sang, ce sang qui détruisait Voldemort comme de l'acide détruirait un humain. Ce sang, remplit d'amour qu'elle éprouvait pour lui. Et son dernier regard... Si intense, si triste... Mais bizarrement, pas triste à cause de ce qu'il venait de faire. Mais triste comme si elle avait acceptée la fatalité, comme si elle savait que cela allait arriver et qu'elle était prête. Mais lui, lui ne l'était pas. Et il n'aurait jamais pû l'être.

Comment est-ce que quelqu'un de senser pourrait faire un choix entre l'avenir du monde et son propre avenir. S'il n'avait pas fait cela, il aurait très bien pû mourir et elle aussi...

Mais ils auraient été en paix au paradis ensembles... Maintenent il ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière. Certes, Voldemort aurait gagné. Mais ils auraient été ensembles... D'ailleurs qu'elle différence? Pour lui, voldemort avait gagné, il lui avait finalement tout pris, et même la mort ne voulait plus de lui.

Ses larmes se firent plus abondantes, il n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il s'était agenouillé. Il aurait tellement aimer pouvoir mourir là, maintenent. Mais il ne pouvait pas se suicider. Pas après ce qu'il avait fait. Il allait errer jusqu'à l'épuisement. Ce sera sa punition. Même si elle avait l'air bien trop douce d'après lui, il n'y avait rien d'autre...

De toute façon, son esprit se chargerait de lui rappeler ce qu'il avait fait, et même, il lui imaginerait de nouvelles tortures psychiques. Des lambeaux de rêves, une rencontre étouffée avec les parents d'Hermione, Et leurs regards remplit de haine. Oh oui, il n'attendait que ca, un regard remplit de haine. Et peut-être, le moyen de partir si les actes suivaient les pensées...

Non, il ne pouvait pas mourir, il n'avait pas le droit. Mais à quoi pensait-il bon sang. Tout cela n'avait plus aucun sens, à quoi bon se torturer l'esprit. Elle n'était plus là de toute façon...

L'amour sacrifié sauvera le monde. C'etait la dernière phrase de la prophétie que Dumbledore lui avait caché. D'après ce qu'il avait compris, s'il tuait son amour de ses propres mains, son sang allait détruire le Lord Noir car celui-ci ne supportait pas l'amour... Mais il ne l'avait appris qu'au dernier moment et Hermione lui avait murmuré "va-y" Et Dumbledore le regardait,... Le regardait avec son regard calculateur et un petit sourire en coin. Il devait faire la fête maintenant. Lui et tous les rescapés de la guerre. Plus personne ne se souciait de lui, pas même lui alors pourquoi s'en faire...

Il se rappelait des yeux de Ron quand il avait transpercé Hermione, Remplis d'horreur, mais malheureusement, quelques secondes après, ils étaient vide. La vie partie, enlevée par Malfoy Père. Malfoy fils n'était plus là depuis bien longtemps, tué par son propre père parce qu'il n'avait pas réussi à se débarraser de Dumbledore. Et Neville, il est mort en protégeant sa petite amie lui, Mais pour rien car Luna le rejoignit juste après. Et Ginny,... Il ne savait pas du tout ce qui lui était arrivée. Elle avait disparue un soir de Poudlard et on ne l'avait plus jamais revue. D'après les rumeurs, elle avait finit par rejoindre les forces du mal. Elle ne s'était jamais vraiment remise de son aventure dans la chambre des secrets et peut-être était-elle tombée sous le charme de Tom qui sait... En tout cas, depuis qu'Harry l'avait rejetée, elle le haissait plus que tout. Enfin, elle n'arrivait pas à la taille de la haine qu'avait Harry contre lui-même. Tous les autres, Harry n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'ils étaient devenus et a proprement dit, il s'en fichait un peu.

Tout ce qui comptait pour lui maintenent, c'était de marcher, marcher le plus loin possible. Marcher jusqu'à ce que ses pieds ne le supportent plus. Mais que disait-il? Il était déjà à genoux. Et il commencait à faire tellement beau que ca lui donnait envie de vomir. Comment peut-il faire si beau? Il venait de tout perdre ! Il aurait dû pleuvoir, même un orage n'aurait pas été suffisant. Mais on aurait dit que les cieux se moquaient de lui. Arggg encore un cri déchira le ciel, là où aurait dû se trouver des éclairs. Et il commenca à frapper sur le sol. Il frappa et frappa encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'il y ai du sang partout autour de lui. Que c'était bon de ressentir quelque chose même si ce n'était que de la douleur ! Mais il y avait un peu trop de sang pour que cela ne vienne que de ses mains. Il scruta un peu les environs mais sans ses lunettes, perdues quelque part, il ne voyait pas grand chose. Pourtant le sang ne cessait de se répendre autour de lui, et il sentit ses forces le laisser. Enfin la paix se dit-il.

Mais elle ne vint pas directement, il sentit une pression sur son nez et se rendit compte que quelqu'un se tenait près de lui. Et ce quelqu'un lui avait remit ses lunettes sur les yeux. Il leva le regard et croisa celui de Dumbledore. Il ne comprit pas tout de suite puis fit le rapprochement. Le regard calculateur, l'oubli dans la prophétie... Tout cela pour l'amener à se détruire lui-même. Il se rendit compte qu'il avait passé son temps à se faire manipuler et il ne pouvait plus rien faire pour le dire aux autres. la lame brillait au soleil et mettait en évidence le sang qui se trouvait dessus. Dumbledore l'avait tuer. Pas à l'instant, mais depuis sa naissance il avait fait en sorte de le tuer à petits feux en l'utilisant pour arriver à se débarraser complétement de Voldemort et à pouvoir prendre le pouvoir complet sur le monde des sorciers. Pas un pouvoir comme celui de Voldemort, mais le pouvoir qu'inspirait le respect de tous ces gens. Le survivant mort au combat et dumbledore le sauveur. Tous les espoirs seront mis en lui et il pourra faire ce qu'il veut. Tandis que la légende du garçon à la cicatrice disparaissait et avec lui, la vérité. Mais de toute façon, il s'en fichait, il était même content de mourir maintenent, il aurait enfin la paix. Il ne voulait même pas savoir la raison, il était trop usé pour cela, il voulait seulement dormir. Et c'est ce qu'il fit, il dormit, il dormit tellement bien que son coeur s'arreta de battre et il manqua le sourir de Dumbledore, et ses yeux qui petillaient de malices.

Le survivant était mort et une nouvelle ère allait débarquée, celle de la paix. Et personne ne savait la vérité et personne ne sut à quel point Harry avait souffert. Les gens s'en fichaient, il avait fait sa part, il pouvait aller au diable maintenent. Et c'est ce qu'il fit, sans demander son reste. Les gens pouvaient être froid quand ils étaient aveuglés par leur idole. Ils en oubliaient qu'ils étaient tous humains. Ils en oubliaient qu'Harry n'était qu'un enfant qui perdit tout à cause d'une guerre qui le dépassait completement. Ils étaient heureux alors pourquoi se soucier de lui?...

The end.


End file.
